It has been conventionally known that a cosmetic powder for use in a cosmetic preparation is surface-treated with a fluorine-containing compound or the like to impart the water resistance, sebum resistance and oil resistance to the cosmetic preparation, thereby preventing makeup from coming off. For example, a perfluoroalkyl phosphate and a perfluoroalkyl silane are disclosed as the fluorine-containing compounds (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
The perfluoroalkyl group-containing compounds generally exhibit higher hydrophobicity and oleophobicity with increasing the chain length of the group but biological and environmental accumulativity of perfluorooctanoic acid (PFOA) has recently attracted attention, and in March 2003, United States Environmental Protection Agency (USEPA) published a preliminary risk assessment on the safety of PFOA, and in January 2006, USEPA advocated participation in the program for reducing environmental emission of PFOA and related chemicals as well as their precursors, and reducing their contents in the products to fluororesin manufactures and the like. Therefore, it is becoming more and more difficult to obtain and use a compound having a perfluoroalkyl group with a chain length of 8 or more carbon atoms.
A powder using a polymer having a perfluoroalkyl group with a chain length of 6 carbon atoms is also proposed (see Patent Literature 3). However, these literatures do not achieve sufficient water and oil repellency.